


Nie czytaj mi w myślach

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, czytanie w myślach, niech ktoś przytuli Lokiego, przypadkowe wyznania, telepatia, uczucia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: - Czekaj chwilę, tyco? – Tony wpatrywał się w maga z niedowierzaniem, zaciskając rękę na jego ramieniu.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Kudos: 6





	Nie czytaj mi w myślach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Go Reading My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381103) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



\- Czekaj chwilę, ty _co_? – Tony wpatrywał się w maga z niedowierzaniem, zaciskając rękę na jego ramieniu.

Oczy Lokiego rozszerzyły się nieco, ale jego myśli, to była zupełnie inna historia.

W swojej głowie klął jak szewc, była tam powódź uczuć, niemal rozbijały się o siebie w wyścigu o to, która z nich będzie najsilniejsza: _żal_ , _panika_ , _przerażenie_ , _zażenowanie_ , _ból_. Tak dużo bólu.

Tony nie miał pojęcia, że Loki może tyle _czuć_. Szczególnie, gdy dotyczyło to jego.

Mag próbował się odsunąć, ale Tony był w zbroi, a więc trzymał go na tyle mocno, że nie mógł sobie pójść.

\- _Puść_ mnie – rzucił Loki głosem pełnym furii, a głową pełną strachu.

\- _Zakochałeś się_ we mnie? – zapytał Tony, zbyt oszołomiony, by zrobić cokolwiek, by złagodzić ten cios. Albo go w ogóle nie zadać.

Loki wzdrygnął się, ale w środku _się rozpadł_. Tony mógł poczuć każdy fragment odrzucenia, rezygnacji, nienawiści do samego siebie i powykręcane początki chęci samozniszczenia. Mógł poczuć, jak miłość zostaje przesłoniona przez gorzką świadomość, że nigdy nie będzie miał tego, co chce. Mógł poczuć, jak Loki decyduje się zwrócić w stronę złości i gniewu. Mógł poczuć, jak decyduje się uciec.

\- Hej, czekaj… nie – zaczął szybko mówić Tony, natychmiast podchodząc bliżej i wolną rękę kładąc na szyi Lokiego.

Dotyk rękawicy pewnie nie był zbyt komfortowy, ale uspokoił coś w magu, choć przysporzył mu też więcej bólu. Czuł on strach, tęsknotę i iskierkę nadziei, którą, co poczuł Tony, stanowczo zdusił.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku.

\- Stark, jeśli mnie nie puścisz – zaczął warczeć Loki, ale śmiertelnik przerwał mu, przyciskając do siebie ich usta w słodkim i delikatnym pocałunku, który przepełnił maga _uczuciami_.

Boże, tyle z nich przelało się z głowy Lokiego do Tony’ego, pochłaniały go, walcząc między sobą o dominację, a mag tylko schwycił zbroję i przyciągnął człowieka bliżej, pożerając go i błagając – ustami i myślami - _proszę, niech to będzie prawda, proszę, niech nie będzie kłamstwem_.

\- Nie jest kłamstwem – wysyczał Tony tuż przy jego ustach, przerywając pocałunek, by odetchnąć. – Cholera, jesteś prześliczny i genialny, oczywiście, że cię ko…

Ale Loki pocałował go ponownie zanim zdążył dokończyć, prawie brutalnie, ruchem pełnym mocy i siły. Za to umysł boga przepełniło coś zadziwiającego i pięknego; niezwykle ciepłego i trzaskającego jak topiący się lód.

Człowiek mógł tylko otworzyć usta i swój umysł, pozwalając Lokiemu przelać weń wszystko, żeby Tony mógł to złapać i otulić się tym - nigdy nie chciał tej chwili zapomnieć.

Może i myśli Lokiego przelatywały gwałtownie przez głowę Tony’ego, może i ich połączenie mogło się urwać w każdym momencie, ale wynalazca nie chciał zapomnieć tego uczucia, zapomnieć tego, jak mocno i desperacko Loki go kocha.

I jak dzięki temu czuł się w pełni i do cna uwielbiany.


End file.
